Wasp
Background Wasp is a college student who works with Hank Pym aka Antman/Giantman (and is in love with him). The two went through some experiments and she was able to have the ability to have the wasp like wings, shrinking and the bio-electric blasts. She is one of the founding members of the Avengers after the Breakout of every high tech super villain prisons. She even came up with the name. She decided to live in the mansion after the team was form because she wondered what all the live in members were doing. Wasp constantly tries to make Hank jealous with Thor or any hot guy that she sees, then again, she'll do it even when he's not there. After the Gamma World incident, she was at the mannor alone when the mannor and herself were pulled into Iriphos. Personality Wasp is very brave being an Avenger but at times she can be impetuous, shallow, outgoing and flirty. However, she does have another side of her. She does care for her team and those that she had met on Iriphos specially to Static whom she consider's like a little brother superhero. She often wonders if the other Avengers are doing alright or if they were trying to find a way for her to return back to her world and to her time (after learning her potental future from Spider-Girl). She does have a soulless/emontionless side but only if she looses her Rune Crest. Life on Iriphos The Bio-Gate: Arc 1 Was was hinted at that she was on the world a few days piror to the start of Arc 1 and that she had traveled to Inaba a few times before as well. She (finish later....) The Bio-Gate: Arc 2 Powers Avengers Powers These were powers she had at the start of the series/rp. These would contribute to her name, Wasp. Size Change: Wasp can change her size from normal to small. This comes in handy for stealth and fighting. There's been hints in the series she can grow giant but has yet to unlock it. Flight: She can fly only in her small form with two bug like wings that appear when she changes her size. Bio-Electric Stings: Wasp's special move are these blasts made up of Bio-Electric Energy. In her small form, they can be very annoying. She has been seen using them in her normal size which are bigger and more powerful Cruxis Angel Powers Wasp was a chosen of mana and was equipped with a Cruxis Crystal. This allows her to have mana based powers. They also gave her Chakrams as a weapon to fire these attacks from. Her hearing, sight and strength has improved. She's also got the abiltiy to fly with mana wings even in her normal size. Mana Powers Ray Thrust- 5 TP: She throws her chakrams at high speeds Damage Guard- 10% of Max TP: Defends against most attacks/magic Ring Whirlwind- 11 TP: Spins around in the air with both rings and is short range. First Aid- 8 TP: Heals One Person 30% of their HP Pow Hammer-TP 8: Throws a hammer at an enemy Stardust Cross-34TP-Multiple Stars from overhead Ring Cyclone-22TP-Multiple spinning attack using chakrams in each hand. Angel Attacks Angel Feathers- 20TP: Launches rings of light and feathers at an enemy Holy Song- 35 TP: Increases defense/offense of allies Sacrifice-150 TP: Can attack all enemies and heal all members but the cost is great which will knock Wasp out. Judgment-40 TP: Attacks all enemies with the light of judgment. Takes 15 seconds to cast but it is a powerful attack. Category:Female Category:Marvel Category:Cartoon Category:Character Category:Shadowkeykeeper